Lucky
by Coolestbee
Summary: It's four years into the future. Kyoko is a nation-class actress. Ren counts himself lucky to be next to her but still can't confess his feelings for her. Oneshot


He can't help but be excited tonight. It is the long awaited night which heralds two events: one, the proper acknowledgement of Kyoko as a nation class actress and the other, her birthday eve. Special emphasis is on her latest drama series ' **Love Me Back** ' tonight at the award show as it has grabbed unto the nation's attention and just refused to let go.

The drama is set in the old times and is about a thousand year old Kyuubi who once sought to be accepted by humans and help them with her powers and intelligence but has long given up on them and their stupidity and just watches them in their foolishness, sometimes playing tricks on them. She then meets a genius who just doesn't fall for her tricks, no matter how hard she tries as he just sees through her, to her increased frustration. Through close interactions with him, she comes to realize he accepts her just the way she is, tricks and all, they fall in love, leading to her giving up her immortality to be with him.

Kyoko plays the lead character and he considers himself lucky enough to act with her as the other lead character (though she probably thinks it is the other way around) because he was drawn in by her acting like never before, leading him to portray the character in ways he never thought he could. The dynamics were so real that people just couldn't help but to fall in love with the drama and more in love with the actors. It received above average ratings and is being shown in Korea, China and Taiwan as it is.

And the best of it all, he is lucky enough to be accompanying her to the award show. He gets to be her date, even if it is just in his heart. All in all, it is a very beautiful night for good things to happen, what with the snowfall, starry skies and Christmas spirit in the air. If he is lucky enough again, he will be the first to wish her happy birthday at midnight. _Oh The Joy!_

As he steps out of the car, he hands over the keys to the valet, walks around the car and opens the passenger door for Kyoko to step out. She looks like a divine being, a very sexy one at that, in her long white one-shouldered dress with a split up the left leg, her black hair coming down in long waves over her bare shoulder and her lightly made up face. She has really come a long way from the little girl she was when she joined the industry four years ago.

He places his hand on her waist and they step unto the red carpet amidst flashes from reporters' cameras and cheers from thousands of fans waiting around (and he loves every second of it simply because he is with her). They greet friends and acquaintances on their way to their seats and are congratulated, as everyone knew they were sure to bag the awards they were nominated for tonight, everyone except Kyoko of course. She never ceases to amaze him with her lack of belief in herself and her talent. He hopes she starts to see herself the way people see her, the way he sees her.

At the table where they are to be seated, they find Kanae-san, Yashiro-san, President Lory, Maria-chan, Director Ogata-san, Sawara-san and Hiou-kun seated already. At Ogata-san's comment that they make a fabulous couple, Kyoko blushes and mumbles under her breath while he just laughs, wishing in his heart that it were so.

The ceremony progresses and when it comes time for the 'Best Couple Category', it is of no surprise to anyone that they win it. It also surprises no one when they and the drama bag the 'Best drama', 'Best Director', 'Best Theme Song' and 'Best Actor' awards. Kanae, who acted as the supporting lead in the role of the arranged wife-to-be of the genius also wins the 'Best Supporting Actress' award.

But the most breathtaking moment for him is when Kyoko is called out as the winner of the 'Best Actress' award and she walks up on stage under the spotlights. As she gives her very emotional speech which she didn't have prepared as she never expected to win it (although no one doubted it but her), she cries and smiles and he can't help but fall in love with her all over again at her humility and grace. He doesn't notice his blinding smile as he looks up on stage at her under the lights, or the love shining in his eyes for all of see, if they didn't already know of his feelings for her. All he sees is just her finally getting the credit ad love she's always deserved.

After the award-giving ceremony, they all move out into the opposite hall which had been prepared for the Christmas party. They mingle and converse with friends and acquaintances, with music playing in the background. At about ten minutes till 12am, he asked her to dance and leads her to the dance floor, counting himself lucky to have outsmarted Kanae this year and to get the chance to wish her happy birthday first. Amidst the cheers of Merry Christmas at midnight, he brings out the box in his pocket and hands it over to her.

She opens it and gasps at seeing the tiny sparkling fairy pendant and earrings. With similar sparkles in her eyes, she looks up at him and thanks him for the precious gift. He can't help but give her a blinding smile and has to restrain himself from gathering her as close as possible, preferably embedded deep in his heart.

With his love for her in his eyes and his fairy smile on his face, he says **"Happy Birthday, Kyoko. And Merry Christmas"**. In his heart, he says ' _Happy Birthday, the love of my life_ '. He is content to just watch her smile and counts himself _**lucky**_ enough to be her friend forever.

 _But he can't help but wish for more_.


End file.
